In conventional systems, cut detection is used to split up a film into basic scenes. Specifically, cut detection finds the positions in a video where one scene is replaced by another scene with different visual content. Each frame within a digital video can be uniquely identified by its frame index. A “shot” is a sequence of frames shot uninterruptedly by one camera. A “cut” is the blending, in some way, of one shot into another one. Cut detection further distinguishes hard cuts from soft cuts. While a hard cut is a sudden transition from one shot to another, a soft cut is a gradual transition between two shots. Cut detections thereby attempts to locates a hard cut between frame i and frame i+1, whereas a soft cut is locates soft cut from frame i to frame j. When conventional systems fails to locate a cut, the overlooked cut is called a missed hit. When conventional systems assume a position of a cut, but not cut is actually present at the assumed position, the incorrectly assumed position is called a false hit.